Requests and story updates
by ChristinaGremory
Summary: ;)


_**Warning: This story contains graphic sexual nature and language. If minor please read something else!**_

 _ **Cerim POV:**_

It was a month after I and Vincent came out and admitted to everyone that not only were we Gay, but that we were dating as well. Liz and Yukiya had already known and had been supporting us and trying to convince us to come out. Some were not surprised at our confession. They thought we were either Gay or Asexual since girls were always throwing themselves at us but we always ignored them, but most were surprised, just assuming we were picky about the girls we dated. Almost everyone was supportive, but some hated us. They would avoid us as much as they could, and during gym class when we all were changing they would tell everyone "stay away from the fags before they get any ideas!" and stay away from us. Ha! Like we cared, we didn't think they were anything near attractive. As I remembered the past month Vincent was chatting with me, but I couldn't hear him. I was totally zoned out.

"Uh... You ok?" Vincent asked in a concerned voice after he noticed that I was totally zoned out.

"Y-Yeah!" I said getting nervous and mixing my words.

"Vincent looked at me with an odd look and continued "Anway, You and I are sleeping together tonight." He must have seen my face because he then added "N-N-Not that way! Randolph said that there is a dark wizard wondering around and he knows were together, so he agreed to allow us to stay in the same room... Geez, dirty mind you have don't you?" he said with his face completely red. I knew why he was blushing. He and I never slept in the same room before, let alone sleep together in _That way._ I blushed as well.

"A-Anyway... I need to go. So we'll see each other tonight?" I asked in an embarrassed tone. He nodded and watched me leave for class.

 _4 hours later._

The class was finished, ending the same; Liz making an explosion with her failed magic. After class, Vincent and I met up in the empty class after everyone cleared out since that was our usual private make-out room, but this time felt different, I felt like I had just eaten something gone bad, and my mind told me to skip today's meeting, but I didn't want to do that to my love. So I went on anyway. As I reached the classroom's entrance I noticed that something was definitely different. Vincent was not in the classroom and was instead at the corner of the hall, and peeking over the corner; like he was spying on something. As I walked closer to him, he looked over to me with a grim look on his face and put a finger to his lip as a way to tell me to be silent. "Of course he heard me, he has the best hearing I have ever seen somebody have..." I thought as I quietly walked over to where he was and looked to see what he had been spying on, and I felt my blood run cold as my heart stopped.

Azusa was standing there with the most sadistic face I had ever seen on someone. His face was covered in droplets of crimson liquid, and when I saw the bird that's when I realized the two important things. One: That liquid is blood, and Two: He has to be the dark wizard that has been terrorizing the school. I was about to yell for a teacher when Vincent shot his hand up and put his hand over my mouth. "Don't," he said simply, and he wasn't asking. It was a command. I nodded and he moved his hand away. Azusa threw the bird's corpse out of sight as he left walking off "God, why does dark magic need to be so messy?" He mumbled under his breath angerly as he walked off.

I and Vincent waited until he left and then I accidentally let out what I had been thinking the entire time we watched this go down. "What the fuck!?"

Vincent nodded his head in agreement and in a dark voice said, "Stay here, I'm going to go find a teacher or Prefect Klaus." I was about to ask him why he wasn't going to go get Randolph when I remembered. He had left talk to the council about the dark magic happening in the academy. I watched him speed walk to the faculty room with a confident look on his face. I sighed and walked away, with my heart racing. I couldn't figure it out, why would Azusa of all people be doing dark magic? He was possibly the nicest guy I had ever met besides Vincent, and if I wasn't with Vincent I would probably have been with him. After about five minutes of walking to the room that I and Vincent had been assigned to before I got to the door, I heard the familiar kind voice.

"Hello." I heard someone say. I didn't have to look to know who it was. I would recognize that voice from anywhere. I didn't know what to say, I knew the truth. A part of me wanted to ask him why. WHY he did what he did, but the logical part of me knew that it would be better to play it off like I didn't know anything.

"Hey, Azusa!" I said in my usual tone, hoping he would not notice that I was really nervous.

"Whats wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice while keeping a poker face. "You're acting kind of odd. Do you not feel well? I could cast a healing spell on you if you want." he added while his face slowly transformed from blank to concerned.

"I-I-I am fine! I-I just need to sleep for a while. Hahaha" I say mixing my words up as I add a nervous laugh.

I saw Azusa sigh and ask "Did you see my... Bad self?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I felt my blood run cold. My eyes grew wide, giving it away that I indeed did see him. He shook his head "Tsk Tsk... That won't do." He said with a grin as he got his wand out, muttered a few words, and the world went black.

 ** _Vincent's POV:_**

After going to the faculty to report Azusa and being there for a few hours, I went to the room and to my surprise, Cerim wasn't there. I looked in the bathroom to see if maybe he was in there but he wasn't. "It's midnight... where could he be?" I felt something in my heart... I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but when I remembered that I told him to stay in the hall, I knew what I was feeling... Fear. I ran out of the room to the courtyard praying that by any off chance he would be there.

 _ **Cerim's POV:**_

I made it through the deep and dark sleep and blinked out of the haze. All I saw was that I was in the courtyard. I pushed myself ahead but I didn't move an inch. I looked down and realized that I was about 10 feet above the ground. I looked around me and caught a glimpse of shackles. That's when I realized that my hands and feet were chained to the tree. I watched my surroundings and attempted to try not to move since the chains were not in the tree properly. If I shifted my weight, I'd break a few bones or die. I closed my eyes and sighed, attempting to get comfortable. Thankfully tomorrow is supposed to be beautiful, which means that people will be training in the courtyard. So I would have to wait till then. I closed my eyes and right before I could doze off I heard Vincent's voice "Cerim!" you could hear the concern in his voice and when he got in front of me... well under me, it was clear that he had been crying. Which surprised me since Vincent was always acting like a tough guy. "I'll get you down." He said as I drifted off to sleep.

I heard Vincent trip and fall on the floor. "Uggghhhh." I groaned in response to my rude awakening. "Go back to sleep," Vincent said in a soft voice. I shook my head. He sighed "You really scared me. You know that?" I nodded my head

"I'll make it up to you." I mumbled under my breath.

Vincent blushed and looked like he was thinking about something. "I know a way you can..." He said in a quiet voice.

I nodded eagerily, I didnt want him mad at me. I didnt know what he meant at the time, he grinned and said "Close your eyes and do what I tell you to do. No questions." I nodded and closed my eyes. "Get on your knee's and open your mouth as wide as you can." I did as I was told, got on my knees and opened my mouth so wide that it hurt. Thats when I felt something hard as a rock enter my mouth. "Suck on it. When I tell you to stop, you can open your eyes and see what your eating." I obeyed and sucked as hard as I could. I heard him groan and as I sucked on this, I made myself do process of elimiatnion to figure out what I was eating. And the second I figured out what it was I felt something thick, warm, and creamy reach deep in my mouth. "Bend over" he told me after I opened my eyes to see his thing. I did. It hurt at first but after a while it felt good. We came a lot. And after we slept. Happy and satisfied. Vincent was asleep and I said right before I fell asleep

"I love you."


End file.
